


Tattoo

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: I'm sure all my fics are gifts for J_Q but since she really and actually asked for it I'll list it as a gift!It's just fluffy! Hope ya like it!





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/gifts).



MeLlkQ1[](https://ibb.co/nkRL3S)

For mickey tattoos were something that you got to mark a moment, a deed, an act. Not all of them brillent, as he sat at his table sketching with the visible FUCK U-UP tattoo across his knucles. But they were just as much a part of him as the hair on his head They were part of the road map of his life; and most of his childhood was fucked up so it was appropriate. Sure some of his tattoos weren't perfect, but neither was he and for him they defined him. He had a whole sleeve dedicated to booze and gambling, his knuckles, and two small what appeared to be bullet holes in the shape of a semicolon on his chest.

For Ian his tattoo marked the biggest drunkest mistakes of his life. A huge, ugly, hot burning wound someone called artwork now and forever ruined his skin. All he wanted was something to remember Monica. Maybe she wasn't the best mother, but she was his, and she was the only person in the family who would ever understand who he was, and now she was gone. Instead of a memorial of her, he's left with a giant fucking tit on his back and he doesn't even like breasts. 

[](https://ibb.co/fF5Yq7)

 

For Mickey giving people tattoos was the only job; the only legal job he ever pictured himself in. It wasn't a desk job, he didn't have a boss, hours were perfect, and you got to fucking stab people,and they pay you for it. Mickey loved his job. He always had a passion for drawing, but besides tagging and graffiti the cops, and his father would never know what real talent he had. But his talents were becoming known he was easily the best tattoos artist in Chicago. Nearly a year waiting list, and he only did original pieces which the white girls with yoga pants and starbucks hated as he turned them away when all of them wanted a feather that tunes into birds or an infinity sign. Mickey preferred originality big bold pieces that spoke to a person and their character. 

The bell above the door dinged, as Ian stepped into the tattoo parlor; a place he never thought he'd find himself again. It was late he probably shouldn't have come but it took him all good don't day to have the courage to go. “I’m here for a tattoo”, he exclaimed, feeling rather stupid as the words came out of his mouth obviously that's why you're here. "I don't do walk-ins" Mickey yelled from the back. "Then I'm here to book an appointment I need a cover up" Ian yelled back unsure where the voice was coming from.

Mickey left his sketches and walked to the front of the shop. "Listen if ya got some chicks name on ya and now you dumped her,that's not my specialty, but I can give ya a few good places in town" Mickey didn't give much attention to the person in front of him. "It's not a name" Ian informed him. He didn't want to have to get into this, fuck he didn't want to tell anyone about the tattoo or show anyone, but he couldn't take it. Even if he couldn't see it he could feel it burning into his back. He avoided mirrors and being shirtless at all costs.

"Well now you've peaked my interest" Mickey could feel the story, the awkwardness, "I ain't doing any tattoos on your dick so if you were stupid enough to get something yer stuck with it" 

"Fuck don't even know my name and ya already want to see my dick!" Ian cracked a smile. "Just tell me--" Mickey was cut off "it's Ian" he smiled finally able to tell Mickey his name "ok yeah I'm Mickey, what I was sayin' was tell me what need so I can tell ya if I can help" Mickey didn't like when he didn't have the upper hand, but he'd taken the time to look at the person in his shop and the tall red head was a sight, and by all he could see a blank canvas to add amazing art onto. "I got a tattoo on my back, for my mother, she died, and--well let's just say it's not what I had in mind." 

Ian crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Mickey had tattooed a lot of people, seen a lot of bodies, none of which made his heart jump as this one did. A beautiful blank canvas stood in front of him, Mickey thought about all the places he could work, how the curves of this man's body would hold a picture, how his pale skin would take to colours or how blacks would shine. How he wanted his fingers to trace over the muscles. He cleared his throat "turn around lemme see" Mick instucted

Ian did as he was told "and um" Mickey tried to swallow the laugh he could feel bubbling it wasn't professional to laugh at a potential client "this was for your mum?" 

"Like I said misunderstanding" 

"Alright ok, come on back we'll draw something out for ya and tomorrow we'll cover that up" Mickey suggested "thought you didn't do walk-ins" "I don't but you can't be walkin' around with that on" Mickey pointed 

They sat down the only light on was the on at the art station. "So what do ya want?" Mickey asked playing with the pen in his hand. "I dunno anymore" Ian admitted feeling defeated before this even began. "I just fucking hate this" 

"Well yeah that sucks" Mickey smiled "tell me about yourself and I bet the tattoo will come" Mickey said which Ian though it sounding like he'd use some voodoo witch magic to make it happen. "Like what, I'm raised Southside, tired getting a normal job; I'm an EMT" he explained "so ya like saving people?" Mickey asked as his pen started to doodle "yeah I guess I mean can't help myself so I guess I'll help someone else" Ian shrugged "what the fuck does that mean?" 

"I'm bipolar, my mother was bipolar, some people's parents leave them a house or money I get left with the fucking crazy!" As Ian told his story Mickey tossed his first sketch and started a new one "fuck I sound like a fucking girl talking about my damn feelings" Ian laughed "ya got a girl? What she think of this?" Mickey asked "fuck no" there is was again that skip in his chest. 

Ian continued to talk to Mickey, he'd never found it so easy to talk to someone, even when it seemed that person wasn't even listing as Mickey's head was down most of the conversation. Ian mentioned his family, he mentioned being single since his last relationship didn't work out. He mentioned more about Monica and even though she was an absent parent after she died he realized he still loved her. Ian realized he's told more to Mickey "I feel stupid being the only one talking" Ian admitted, though he didn't mind the view. Watching Mickey work was like magic, his peircing blue eyes focused and intense. 

"Yer suppose to be talking so I can get you a tattoo" Mickey reminded. "But if I'm gonna be honest I already have a few ideas." He glanced up to look at Ian "ya just seemed like you had a lot to get off your chest" 

"So you're a tattoo artist and a theripist?" Ian asked "fuck no, usually people just put on headphones and try to ignore the pain, kinda let me do whatever I want" 

"Anyway, here's what I got for ya" Mickey slid the paper over to Ian. Picking it up Ian just looked at all the images for a moment trying to let it all sink in, how was Mickey able to do all this? 

[](https://ibb.co/nnPiQ7)

"So the ying yang is a bit girly but it was the first fucking thing I could think of to cover that huge tit" Mickey admitted "we could change up the colours if that's what you wanted" he assured "so I wasn't sure if you'd think the skull was too morbid, but I thought it's be a good representation of bipolar, or of life and death" mickey reached over his hand grazing Ian's hand as he pointed to the next "the hour glass was the last one I did so it still needs some work, ,we could add flowers for your mother, or we can change up the design and do it old school or something" Mickey shrugged he wanted everything to be perfect for Ian, he'd never doubted his work before. "and if like the moons they'd have to be darker to really cover, but I think the words are pretty appropriate for ya" 

"You think I'm hidden?" Ian asked "I feel like I've been an open Fuckin' book, maybe you're projecting those words would better fit you for your next tat" Ian smiled a bit still shocked with the level of work Mickey was able to do. For a man who hadn't spoken Ian felt like he was getting to know hin through the art. "Take 'em home think it over come back first thing tomorrow and we'll fix ya up" 

"Thought you didn't take walk-ins" 

"I don't but no one wants you walking around with that, it's a public service really. So tomorrow pick the one ya like and I'll start poking you"

"That'll be interesting since I'm the one that usually does the poking" Ian winked 

Ian shifted as he laied down, keeping his elbows propped up to look around, he took a deep breath. He was a little nervous, his first tattoo hadn't gone so well, but it was also that he was nervous around Mickey, he'd basically poured his soul out last night, he felt connected to him. He wondered if that was just a tattoo thing, since tattoos make you very exposed and a vulnerable thing. It wasn't long before Mickey came back with his supplies. They eyed each other, they were the only two in the store this early in the morning; ok it was ten o'clock but that was early in the tattoo world. Ian couldn’t help but find him attractive. How confident he wore his tattoos, how sure he was of himself and his craft, how he didn't judge is for being bipolar but instead made him beautiful art to embrace it.

"So which one spoke to ya?" Mickey asked putting the black latex gloves on. Ian wondered why he found that so damn sexy. "All of them" he said honestly "well we'll be here a lot longer if ya want all of them" Mickey smiled "I wouldn't mind coming back" Ian muttered to himself "ya mentioned making the hourglass old school I think I'd like that" 

"Alright then lets get started" Mickey started up the tattoo gun. "anyone ever tell you that it sounds like a vibrator?" Ian asked. Mickey was so glad Ian couldn't see his face as he was shocked, blushing and definitely turned on "no don't think they have" he finally answered collecting his composure. Trying not to think what Ian looked like turned on. He cleared his throat "ready?"

Mickey leaned over him one hand on Ian's back, he didn't even realize his thumb gently rubbed the skin to calm the red head as he began the tattoo. Ian closed his eyes, heart racing. 

Ian clenched as the needle pushed its way over his skin. It didn't hurt as much as he remembered when he was drunk, but he was also enduring the pain for those moments that's Mickey would wipe away the blood and extra ink. The feel of his fingers even if they were in gloves felt amazing on his skin. "Try to stay still" Mickey reminded "or what?" Ian whispered he didn't mean to say it out loud he meant to just think it. Fuck he needed to change the topic.

"Hey can I ask about your tattoo?" Ian asked over the sound of the buzzing gun "not much to tell" Mickey started "childhood was fucked, lot of booze and gambling, playing cards winning money kept me square with the old man, so I got the sleeve done, reminds me where I came from I guess."

"Not that one" Ian said to Mickey's surprise it was the only one people really had questions about, after meeting him no one was ever surprised that he's have fuck written across his knucles. "The semicolon" Ian added "ya have someone try and kill themselves?" He knew it was crass to ask but he knew all too well the history of the semicolon tattoo "what?" Mickey lifted the gun from Ian's back "how'd ya..." 

"When yer crazy, ya know. So you or someone else?" 

"Nah I haven't tried to kill myself. My sister went through a self districtive phase. Like I said we didn't have a good childhood or whatever" Mickey went back to the tattoo he knew he needed to focus on something if he was going to start talking about himself "father was abusive, more to her, and I guess I felt guilty or whatever for the times I couldn't save her from him. She's ok, I mean she ain't dead or anything.." Mickey paused he wasn't use to talking about himself "anyway I got the tattoo for her, for me. The whole your story ain't over yet it kept me going, got me here. So does that mean you..." He stopped "no, well yes" Ian tried to find his words "I could never off myself" he told Mickey "my baby brother, when he was four had an accidental coke overdose, that nearly killed my family. Seeing that I couldn't do that to them, no matter how low I get, how much I think it'll help me, I can't do it to them, I know first hand how it feels to see someone laying there lifeless and not having answers" Ian cleared his throat obviously choked up 

"Anyway maybe we'll have to add a semicolon to the list of tattoos you'll have to give me" Ian liked the idea of seeing more of Mickey "ya want matching tattoos red?" he teased. 

"Here tell me what ya think of this before you start booking anymore" Mickey suggested. Ian stood up facing the full length mirror he turned his body to best see the tattoo "fuck Mickey" he breathed out. The pause was killing Mickey was this a good fuck or a bad one? 

[](https://ibb.co/ja0mf7)  
[photo hosting site free](https://imgbb.com/)  
"It's perfect thank you" Ian smiled before carefully getting his shirt back on "here" Mickey stood up passing Ian back the paper of sketches "Incase you decide you want more" Ian scanned over the paper noticing something different a set of numbers in the corner. His number. ‘I will definitely be calling you,’ Ian said. ‘And possibly about another tattoo.’ he smiled.

Ian quickly paid and left the parlor, his heart racing from all that had happened.

Mickey cleaned up his station, he's never had a client like Ian, such an instant connection, he just hoped Ian felt it too. 

His phone rang moments later.

“Hello?”

“So, are you free for dinner tomorrow night?”

Mickey turned around to see Ian standing by the window, phone up to his ear and a smile on his face. Mickey smiled back "ya didn't waste any time"

"It's like the tattoo right, ya don't know how much time you have so don't waste it."

"Sure, tomorrow but nothin' too fancy!" 

For Mickey people were always just the canvas for his art, tattooing was a release for him, it was easy as breathing. Now he was finding it hard to catch his breath, his heart pounding, this was what real passion felt like.

For Ian getting a tattoo was the best decision of his life. He wasn't sure where this was going with Mickey, but he knew he was his truest self today, he felt confident, he felt something for the first time in a long time. And he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure all my fics are gifts for J_Q but since she really and actually asked for it I'll list it as a gift!   
> It's just fluffy! Hope ya like it!


End file.
